Talk:Cargo Plane
sigh* Not again. Even if it has a different name or if it's just an unnamed scenery prop, this plane clearly resembles the Andromada. Unless it's file or in-game name says otherwise, keep it in that page for now, please. (Henriquedematos (talk) 23:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) In game name says it. 23:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know so. Alright then, sorry for bugging you. (Henriquedematos (talk) 23:57, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) Now i figured out why Rockstar didn't name it as a Andromada, it's because the Andromada is based on a American airplane and the Cargo Plane is based on a Russian one, another thing is that "Andromada" is a reference to "Galaxy", and if the Cargo Plane had a creative name, it would be some Russian thing like "Jetlove,Cargolov,Derbriov" or whatever they want to call that thing, this time i agree with all those differences, calling it a Andromada doesn't make sense (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:22, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) Obtainability Does anybody know whether or not the Cargo Plane is obtainable outside of the Minor Turbulance mission or has any spawning points? (Jrjohnbarn (talk) 23:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC)) I think their might be a way of getting it if you land at los santos international airport. Maybe, but I've tried to land it at the Los Santos Airport runway quite a few times during the mission and no matter how carefully or precisely I landed it, it would just randomly explode on the runway every time about 2 seconds after touchdown. Maybe it's been programmed to explode if it touches the ground, perhaps to stop people from trying to save it or something like that. It wasn't the landing gear either because I made sure I lowered them before I landed. (Jrjohnbarn (talk) 20:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) Jrjohnbarn, just use a save editor like I did. The only problem is, its almost impossible to fly it after you edit it into the save file, due to it being too big. Titanattack (talk) 04:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Trivia: Doors This Plane has functional doors but to reach them/see the opening animation you have to be on higher ground next to the cargoplane. so the trivia note about the doors can be deleted. Out of mission appearance? OMG I think i saw it in another mission, i was playing Reuniting the family, and i saw a giant white and blue plane flying high, i was going to take a picture, but i could find it on the snapmatic screen, strangely, right at the start of the mission, i heard a plane's engine, followed with a large explosion, suggesting it had crashed into a building, surely, it could of been a cargo plane, has anyone else seen it out of the mission Minor Turbulence, also, i can assure you it wasn't a Jet, as its fuselage has the same color scheme as the cargo plane, as underneath, it has a blue section near the middle of the fuselage base. (talk) 17:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : Replay the mission and see if the plane appears, then take a picture, I don't think this is impossible, maybe I can try by myself. (talk) 17:13, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, if you can play it as well, see if the same happens, it is just near the end, when you have to drive the family back to the house after visiting the shrink, i saw it flying over portola drive, near the jewel store is where i saw it. (talk) 17:16, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, just done it, same happened, it's actually an Air Herler Jet livery, dam, it looked so different really high up (talk) 17:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : Hang on, ive started Legal Trouble, and another plane has just crashed and exploded post mission, as soon as i exi the car park in the movie studios, this should be noted, im going to see the wreckage. (talk) 17:20, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Have just added a screenshot of a post-mission Jet crash to the Jet page. Air traffic has increased considerably in the enhanced version, I'd say it's a scripting error that is spawning one too low and they are hitting buildings. smurfy (coms) 21:11, February 4, 2015 (UTC)